Cartoon Network: Crossover Chaos!!/Assists
Dee Dee Dances on the stage as a ballerina either making a powerful spin or a jump kick. She might also do a moonwalk which drops glowing cubes. Reload Time: 40 seconds. ---- Agent Honeydew As she appears she will become an AI player who will try to sneak up on the opponent and cause damage to them by shooting at them. Reload Time: 60 seconds. ---- Red Guy Will bounce with his butt around on the stage dropping glowing cubes. Reload Time: 30 seconds. ---- Fuzzy Lumpkins Will shoot pink lasers from his shotgun transforming anyone who gets hit into a T-Bone steak. The beams reflect from walls and the ground. The effects last only for 30 seconds. Reload Time: 70 seconds. ---- Queen of the Black Puddle Goes into her black puddle and reappears next to an opponnent as slashes them. She does this several times. Reload Time: 90 seconds. ---- King Ramses Will do one of his three curses: Letting water rise in the stage. Play terrible music (no effect) Summon a giant horde of termites that attack the players. Reload Time: 100 seconds. ---- Otto Osworth Creates a time portal out of which a historic character will appear. This can either be Atilla the Hun, Alexander the Great, Benjamin Franklin or Mozart. Reload Time: 100 seconds. ---- Robot Electro Jones Robot Jones assists the player by taking the incoming attacks of opponents. He can take a certain amount of damage before he breaks. Once this happens he'll need quite some time to reload again. Reload Time: 90 seconds. ---- Stickybeard Summon a giant cannon and will sit on it before it launches a giant canonball. It travels rather slow but deals massive damage. Reload Time: 50 seconds. ---- Knightbrace Knightbrace is summoned on the field in his Dental Assault Chair. He most often will drill into the ground when opponents come close but occasionally will also shoot toothpaste and spray mouthwash as a hydro blast. Reload Time: 100 seconds. ---- Dracula Dances under a disco ball, causing all opponents to dance too. Reload Time: 80 seconds. ---- Jeffrey the Spider Shoots a web at the opponent trapping them and allowing the opponent to attack them. Reload Time: 30 seconds. ---- Fred Fredburger Run around smashing with a frying pan. Reload Time: 40 seconds. ---- Madame Foster Calls a bunch of imaginary friends to follow her all over the stage. These include some familiar like Wilt and Eduardo. Reload Time: 90 seconds. ---- Coco Drops many Coco eggs around the stage for you to pick up and throw at the opponent. Reload Time: 50 seconds. ---- Cheese Runs around the stage, often close to opponents, and occasionally screams sending the opponent flying when caught in it. Reload Time: 70 seoncds. ---- Julie Yamamoto & Ship Targets an opponent and will continue to shoot at them. Reload Time: 120 seconds. ---- Charmcaster Creates a shield of energy around you so you won't receive damage when gettign hit. You will still drop glowing cubes. Reload Time: 100 seconds. ---- Zs'Skayr Swaps the bodies of all the player on stage. Reload Time: 80 seconds. ---- Mung Daal Hold a stack of food, trips, and drops the food which you can pick up. Reload Time: 30 seconds. ---- Panini Jump onto the opponent and hugs them making them drop glowing cubes. Reload Time: 40 seconds. ---- Gazpacho Appears out of a barrel and throws pickles all over the stage that can be eaten to restore damage. Reload Time: 40 seconds. ---- Peppermint Larry & Candy Wife Larry runs around the stage with Candy Wife in his arms. When you hit them they will drop candy and glowing cubes. Reload Time: 30 seconds. ---- Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum Drops a potion on the ground and summons many Candy Zombies out of the ground who will continue to roam the stage until they are defeated. Reload Time: 90 seconds. ---- Lumpy Space Princess Just floats around the stage calling with someone. Reload Time: 0 seconds. ---- Tree Trunks Bakes many pies that can be eaten to restore health from taken damage. Reload Time: 30 seconds. ---- Earl of Lemongrab Lemongrab charges at the opponent and fires sound waves with his sound sword. When he is close he may also lunge at the opponent and chew on them. Reload Time: 60 seconds. ---- Ancient Psychic Tandem War Elephant Attacks the player in lead, and if the summoner is that it will randomly attack the other opponents. Reload Time: 110 seconds. ---- Bobo Haha Targets an opponent and keeps shooting on them with his blasters. Reload Time: 90 seconds. ---- Circe Does a powerful sonic scream straight at the opponent. Unlike's Cheese's attack she aims but only screams once. Reload Time: 70 seconds. ---- Breach Keeps opening portals near opponents which throw out broken objects like mannequins, vehicles and EVO's. Reload Time: 60 seconds. ---- Gary He drives in his El Camino and steps out also summoning the Guardians of Eternal Youth. The guardians shoot beams of light in all four directions then the beams move clockwise until they are called back to get back in Gary's car. Reload Time: 120 seconds. ---- Night Owl When the Night Owl appears he will start shooting beams of ice towards the opponents. They get frozen for a certain amount of time, or will break if enough damage is done to the ice cube. Reload Time: 100 seconds. ---- Destroyer of Worlds Flies around in the stage, seeking players, and will fire blasts from his eyes on the stage. It will only target the opponent if they are in his field of vision. He may also destroy buildings. Reload Time: 90 seconds. ---- Tina Rex Runs across the screen damaging anyone in her way. Reload Time: 40 seconds. ---- Clayton Transforms into a sword that you can use to slash with extra knockback. It only last for 20 seconds so he has to be used smart. Reload Time: 80 seconds. ---- Ocho Will go above the stage and shoot down blocks on high speed, targeting the opponent, despite not doing much damage. Reload Time: 50 seconds. ---- Jasper When Jasper appears she rolls up and charges a spin dash attack. Upon closing in on the opponent she stretches and headbutts into the opponent which can send them flying across the area. Reload Time: 60 seconds. ---- Connie Maheswaran When Connie is summoned she will cross blades with the opponent. Upon doing so the opponent will get trapped in her rapid combo of slashes receiving some major damage. Reload Time: 100 seconds. Category:Subpages Category:Cartoon Network: Crossover Chaos!!